Vuelta a casa
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Toda gran aventura tiene una gran conclusión, pero para algunos el final de un viaje solo significa el comienzo de otro mucho más importante. [One-shot, yaoi. Importante: leer nota de autora.]


**N/A: Los derechos de Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen a Level-5, asimismo, los nombres utilizados en este relato son los de la traducción Europea. Si no te agradan dichos nombres, te ruego que te ahorres comentarios innecesariamente negativos u ofensivos y vayas a leer cualquier otra historia. Gracias de antemano.**

* * *

 **Vuelta a casa**

* * *

Habían transcurrido apenas unas cuantas horas desde la exitosa finalización del torneo intergaláctico, y sin embargo aún les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Puede que su planeta natal estuviese realmente a años luz de distancia, pero lo que para unos serían décadas y décadas de viaje, para ellos iba a ser solamente cuestión de momentos volver a ver su hogar en la distancia. Disfrutar de ese hermoso paisaje estelar se convertiría en su última experiencia en el espacio antes de regresar, por fin, con su familia y amigos, que tantos ánimos les habían dado para dar lo mejor de sí mismos, incluso estando tan lejos de casa.  
Los miembros del equipo, poco a poco, habían ido quedándose dormidos, al igual que las dos gerentes que los acompañaban. El cansancio, mezclado con el inmenso alivio porque todo hubiese terminado tan bien, acabó haciendo mella en todos ellos, que, en sus respectivos asientos, tomaban finalmente ese descanso que tanto se merecían. Nadie podía negar que se habían esforzado, así como cada cual, de algún modo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y feliz de haber logrado proteger lo que era más importante.  
En realidad, las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido... Muchos aún no terminaban de asimilarlo. Lo único que tenían claro era que, en esa ardúa travesía, cada cual había madurado, crecido, y alcanzado sus metas personales. Ahora eran muchísimo más fuertes. Y esa convicción se reflejaba en sus rostros, que mostraban una pequeña y cálida sonrisa más allá del mural que los separaba del sueño y la vigilia.

Únicamente dos personas permanecían despiertas, a excepción, claro estaba, de la conductora. Contemplaban el vasto universo que se extendía ante ellos, tan oscuro a la vez que frío, con millones y millones de estrellas que les devolvían su silenciosa mirada con una pálida luz blanquecina.  
Tal vez sobrase decir nada en esa situación. A decir verdad, ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse. Las explicaciones de lo ocurrido por un lado y por otro, sus expresiones de incredulidad o de sorpresa ante una increíble anécdota, incluso intensas miradas intercaladas con alguna risa, resultado de comentarios que tenían poca relevancia. A ellos, la sola presencia del otro les bastaba para sentirse bien. Echando la vista atrás, siempre había sido así. Una confianza y confidencialidad que solamente ellos compartían.  
El castaño se recostó en su asiento, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca para estar algo más cómodo, al tiempo que cerraba plácidamente los ojos. En efecto, estaba feliz, aunque no exclusivamente por lo que habían conseguido gracias al fútbol, sino además porque había recuperado a alguien muy importante. Y ese alguien no era otro que el joven de pelo azulado y ojos ámbar que se sentaba a su lado. Éste, por su parte, apartó la vista de las estrellas, centrando su atención en su compañero, sonriendo al igual que él. Su felicidad era un poco diferente, pero no por ello menos intensa; se alegraba y lo tranquilizaba el hecho de haber sido perdonado en vez de rechazado después de lo ocurrido en su anterior partido. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cosa que, por otro lado, no le hizo sentir menos culpable. Le dijo cosas realmente terribles a sus amigos. Llegó a pensar, por un instante, que lo odiarían, y ese temor estuvo a punto de quebrar su voluntad en más de una ocasión. Lo único que le hizo levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante era la fuerte sensación de que aquel chico, aquel que había cambiado por completo su vida y su forma de ser, sería capaz de confiar en él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Oh, y vaya que si lo hizo. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para empezar a agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, y por ello optaba por el silencio.  
Silencio que, no obstante, fue roto por el joven capitán del equipo.

—Oye, Victor... — murmuró. Tenía el tono más suave y relajado que el chico le había escuchado nunca, mezclado, sin embargo, con unas notas de preocupación —, hay una cosa que no entiendo.

El nombrado se incorporó un poco del asiento para ver bien su expresión. Tal como le pareció notar, estaba preocupado, fruncía ligeramente el ceño y los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado. Ladeando la cabeza, respondió.

—Te escucho.  
—Bueno, es que... — titubeó por un segundo, exhalando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de proseguir —. ¿Por qué no te has quedado con ella?

La extraña pregunta desconcertó por completo al delantero. De entre todos los que podían habérselo dicho, no entendía por qué precisamente tenía que ser Arion. Para él, de hecho, tendría que estar más claro que para cualquier otro. A no ser, por supuesto, que el chico viviese tan en su mundo que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado.  
Aquella posibilidad tenía tanto sentido, que Victor se quedó sin saber qué decir. Su compañero debió malinterpretar su silencio, porque abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo miró, tratando de adivinar a través de su expresión lo que estaba pensando.

—Ah, claro — recapacitó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla —. Supongo que no puedes dejar solo a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Qué logico, por supuesto. El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, tentado de molestarlo un poco jugando a las adivinanzas hasta que fuera capaz de acertar sus verdaderos motivos. Pero no, no tenía ganas de portarse mal. Se encogió de hombros, sin confirmar ni desmentir su afirmación, y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando él esta vez los ojos para tratar de fingir desinterés.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquirió, con un tono de voz que, pretendía, sonase neutral para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Ante su respuesta, Arion se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque, por suerte, el otro no lo estaba mirando para darse cuenta. Carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo, tomando un tiempo antes de continuar la conversación.

—N-no es nada, solo... — un poco apenado, dejó caer los hombros y bajó la cabeza, soltando un pequeño suspiro —. Ella te gustaba, ¿no es así?  
—¿Roleia? — ahora el que titubeaba era Victor. Al mismo tiempo hubiera querido reír por lo bajo por lo ridículo de la situación, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Por alguna razón, no pudo responderle.  
—Sí..., ella — asintió Arion, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo —. Q-quiero decir, ahora que todo había terminado, tú eras libre de decidir si quedarte o volver a la Tierra con nosotros. P-por eso yo...  
—Te equivocas — cortó el joven, que había reabierto los ojos y lo miraba con un gesto entre serio y molesto que hizo que su amigo enmudeciera de nuevo —. Era libre de elegir, sí. Pero nunca he sentido más que amistad por ella, Arion — su semblante se suavizó un tanto al pronunciar su nombre, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa.

Desconocía la razón, pero Arion no pudo resistirse a corresponder a aquella sonrisa, como si en un gesto tan sencillo entendiese muchas más cosas de las que estaban hablando. Ambos podrían haber dado el primer paso y decirse muchas cosas, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese intenso silencio que acompañaba a sus momentos más íntimos a la vez que incómodos. Acabaron por romper el contacto visual, volviendo cada cual la vista al exterior del tren, donde ya empezaban a vislumbrarse, uno a uno, los planetas que conformaban el Sistema Solar. Sería cosa de unos pocos minutos que alcanzasen su destino y volvieran a sus tranquilas y despreocupadas vidas, dejando todas las aventuras vividas en aquella galaxia tan lejana atrás.  
Con eso quizá también se perdiese la magnífica oportunidad de ser sinceros consigo mismos a la vez que con el otro. El delantero sintió cómo se le formaba un pequeño nudo en el estómago según su hogar estaba más y más cerca. Si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, tal vez tardase mucho en presentársele otra. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de volutad, alzó el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros al castaño, provocando que éste volviese a mirarlo, sorprendido a la par que nervioso, con un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Hay una razón por la que quise volver — dijo, en voz muy baja, de tal modo que solo su compañero fuese capaz de escucharlo —, y no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Estaba cerca de hacer la confesión más importante de toda su vida, de desvelar los motivos por los que quiso volver, los motivos por los cuales cambió tanto, así como el por qué mirar a Arion, intercambiar palabras con él, tener un suave contacto, un fugaz apretón de manos... Todo eso, absolutamente todo, hacía su mundo brillar con más fuerza que un sol, disipando siempre las nubes de su cielo.  
Desde que era pequeño, mucho antes de unirse al Raimon, incluso mucho antes de convertirse en un Imperial, cuando su hermano Vladimir sufrió aquel accidente para protegerlo, había creído que estaba solo, que debía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, solucionar sus propios problemas. Prácticamente se convirtió en un témpano de hielo, creando en torno a sí mismo muros que le fueron imposibles de derribar. Sin embargo, uno fue capaz de tenderle la mano para sacarlo de esa oscuridad, y después de él, lo siguieron muchos más, aquellos a los que ahora consideraba sus amigos.  
Arion Sherwind no solo había sido un viento de cambio para el fútbol; había sido el viento de su propia esperanza.

—Y... ¿y entonces? — se atrevió a preguntar él, que no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero tampoco apartar la vista de su rostro.

Victor respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de sus pulsaciones, que golpeaban con fuerza contra su pecho, amenazando con echar a perder su precario autocontrol. Estaba decidido a decírselo, solo necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.

—La verdad es... que mi lugar está aquí — musitó, bajando aún más la voz, si es que eso era posible, de forma inconsciente —. No es solo por mi hermano, ni tampoco por mi familia, ni por el resto del equipo — volvió a tomar aire, armándose de valor, terminando por girarse de golpe hacia su compañero —. Mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti, Arion.

Recibió otra vez silencio por toda respuesta, puesto que el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido apoyado en su hombro. El delantero parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo, llevándose una mano a la frente y resoplando con fastidio, acabando por sonreír al final, a su pesar. Era demasiado típico de él y al mismo tiempo no se lo podía creer, cuando hacía unos minutos estaba plenamente despierto. Se encogió de hombros con resignación, aceptando que el chico seguía siendo tan impredecible como de costumbre.  
Aprovechando la cercanía y el tener sus hombros rodeados con el brazo, apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo y cerró los ojos, dejando que tanto su cuerpo como su mente se relajasen por completo. A pesar de que, casi con seguridad, no había escuchado lo que le había dicho —al menos, la parte importante—, ahora sabía que lo que sentía era auténtico. Tal vez, en otro momento...  
Por ahora, lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y aprovechar los últimos momentos del viaje de vuelta para descansar.

 **— o —**

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, cuando en el cielo ya comenzaba a ponerse el sol, el tren con todos sus pasajeros aterrizaba en la pista, tan suave y silenciosamente como cuando despegó. Por supuesto, nadie se encontraba en los alrededores para recibirlos, puesto que no tenían modo de saber cuándo iban a regresar. Seguramente todos se sorprenderían cuando les contasen todo lo que había acontecido el tiempo que estuvieron fuera.  
De forma perezosa y desordenada, la conductora los fue llamando para despertarlos, mientras que ellos, a su vez, fueron desperezándose y estirándose en el asiento para después levantarse, recoger sus cosas, y dirigirse a la salida. Entre todos los miembros se escuchaban animadas conversaciones, todos se veían muy contentos de haber regresado por fin incluso si echaban de menos a los amigos y aliados que dejaron atrás. A fin de cuentas, iban a volver a ver a sus otros compañeros, a todos los amigos del Raimon, además de sus familias, y eso los llenaba de emoción.

La puerta del compartimento en el que se encontraban se abrió, y las escaleras para bajar a la plataforma de despegue de desplegaron. En fila de uno para no formar un atasco, empezaron a bajar a tierra firme, respirando profundamente el aire de la ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos, exactamente tal y como la recordaban.  
El más entusiasmado, con diferencia, era Arion, como no podía ser de otra forma. Parecía a punto de echar a correr a por un balón para buscar a todos y, tan pronto como los tuviera reunidos, proponer jugar un partido. Había sido el último en despertarse, y aún así, aquello no parecía afectarlo. Por eso, un poco impaciente, agarraba la correa de su bolsa con fuerza, esperando a que la fila avanzase, sus ojos brillantes a causa de la luz del ocaso.  
Un golpecito en la nuca lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar el rostro de Victor demasiado cerca del suyo. De inmediato se olvidó del partido, de sus amigos, y del fútbol. Su cara se puso completamente roja, hasta habría jurado que comenzó a temblar como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. El chico, por su parte, solo esbozó una sonrisa picaresca.

—Vi-Victor... — acertó a tartamudear, tragando saliva y bajando un escalón para alejarse un poco de él, ya que su cercanía le ponía nervioso —. ¿Q-qué ocurre?  
—Oh, nada — respondió él, a la vez que se encogía de hombros —. Por fin estamos de vuelta, ¿eh? — alzó la mirada, contemplando por un momento el horizonte.  
—¡Ah! Sí — asintió el capitán, rascándose la nuca con una risita nerviosa, intentando camuflar su reacción anterior, girándose para mirar en la misma dirección que él —. Llevamos tanto tiempo fuera que echaba de menos algo tan sencillo como una puesta de sol.  
—Cierto... — escuchó cómo su compañero suspiraba, imitándolo a su vez.

Volvieron a quedarse solos en lo alto de las escaleras, el resto del equipo ya estaba dirigiéndose al edificio que había sido su residencia durante la eliminatoria. Al acordarse del torneo, Arion también recordó la conversación que habían tenido justo antes de quedarse dormido, abriendo los ojos al máximo y girándose, una vez más, para preguntarle al respecto.  
No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, puesto que Victor se había inclinado sobre él, juntando los labios de ambos en un suave y cálido beso que dejó al castaño paralizado y sin aliento por unos breves segundos. Tardó poco más que eso en cerrar los ojos, abandonarse a aquel agradable contacto y dejarse llevar, correspondiéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Percibió como su compañero hacía un amago de sonrisa, abrazándolo también y estrechándolo contra sí. Permanecieron así lo que les parecieron horas, cuando se trataron tan solo de unos cuantos minutos. Al separarse, los dos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, las mejillas encendidas, y el corazón tan acelerado que golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, como si se les fuera a salir. Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, diciéndose con aquello lo que no podían expresar únicamente a través de palabras.  
A Arion le temblaban tanto las piernas después de eso, que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho del delantero para no perder el equilibrio. Se aferró con fuerza a los pliegues de su ropa, como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, mientras el otro solamente suspiraba y hundía los dedos en su cabello con delicadeza.

—¿Ibas a preguntarme de nuevo por mis razones para volver aquí? — le susurró al oído, con cierto tono divertido en la voz. Era consciente de haber pillado al joven por sorpresa, y aquello provocó que él hinchase un poco los mofletes, molesto.  
—E-eso era... exactamente lo que te iba a preguntar — refunfuñó. Victor siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba, y aunque normalmente no le molestaba, sintió que lo había hecho a propósito para eso.  
—Jeh... — respondió él, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios —. Pues espero que haya sido respuesta suficiente para ti.

Como corroborando sus palabras, el castaño se incorporó, separándose un tanto de él y volviendo a besarlo. Fue un beso bastante más fugaz que el primero, pero lleno de cariño y sinceridad por su parte. Le transmitía una extraña sensación de pureza al mismo tiempo, casi de la misma forma que cuando lo miraba a los ojos por largo rato. Él tenía la capacidad de hacer sentir así a la gente.  
Volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos, Arion pegó su nariz a la de Victor, volviendo a sonreír solo como él sabía hacerlo, y asintió.

—Lo ha sido.

Dicho aquello, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él escaleras abajo. Victor correspondió a su sonrisa, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia, aunque echando un último vistazo al tren en el que habían regresado. Aquel viaje de vuelta había significado muchas cosas para cada componente del grupo, pero en especial para él. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo tomando la decisión de regresar incluso antes de que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de pensar en ello. Recordaba que, al separarse del equipo, lo que más deseaba cada noche era volver a su lado... Al lado de Arion.  
Ahora lo estaba. Estaba con él. Estaban juntos. Y algo le decía que a partir de ese momento, jamás volverían a separarse. Volvió la vista otra vez hacia él, que lo esperaba aún sonriente, y le apretó con suavidad la mano.

Caminando el uno junto al otro para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, fueron alejándose lentamente del tren, dejando definitivamente atrás el último pedacito de la increíble aventura que habían vivido.

Ambos sabían que el verdadero viaje estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _Bueno, en realidad no he terminado de ver Galaxy (razón por la cual quizá algunas cosas no están todo lo bien que podrían), pero no me resistí a ver los capítulos finales porque... Supongo que ya sabéis por qué, ¿cierto?_

 _No tengo mucho más que añadir a la nota de autor del principio~ solo espero que os haya gustado, como siempre, y que agradeceré cualquier comentario que queráis dejar. ¡Gracias de antemano!_


End file.
